


Late

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, You get where this is going, with no actual mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo have roleplayed getting Kylo pregnant before. Hux definitely likes thinking about how Kylo would look. But what would happen once he was heavily pregnant, swollen and impatient to give birth? What's a little dirty talk between space boyfriends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> From the following prompt on the TFA kink meme:
> 
> Kylo’s overdue and impatient to just get the baby out of him NOW. Naturally, he enlists Hux’s sexy help. Dirty talk and Kylo being swollen and frustrated to the point of tears are A+.  
> Can be real or a fantasy scenerio

The fact that is is both horribly impractical and biologically impossible for Kylo to carry Hux’s child somehow counteracts how arousing he finds the idea. He can certainly justify every twisted fantasy that he has about the idea to himself if no actual children will be conceived as a result. And Kylo, blushing like a Tatooine sunset and haltingly mumbling that he likes the idea too, whispering into Hux’s ear that he wants to be bred, is going to be the end of him one day.

How such a pregnancy might play out hasn’t really been a topic they’ve discussed. Hux still feels his pulse accelerate a little when he thinks of Kylo like that though, his robes looser at the front to accommodate a swollen and heavy belly. Those huge hands cupping an obvious bump, protectively. Hux thinks about this a lot when Kylo has to leave on missions and he’s left alone.

When they are together, when Hux can finally be persuaded to stop working and devote his full attention to Kylo, he croons into his ear as his careful fingers unfasten each article of clothing and slip it from his oversize frame. He tells him how beautiful he is, how good he smells, how Hux is going to take great care of him. He murmurs into Kylo’s neck as he strokes his still-flat belly with the flat of his hand, imagining him heavy and full with child, the heir that will conquer the galaxy. The knots of abdominal muscle twitch and shiver, so sensitive and responsive to his touch and the ideas behind it. 

‘And now that I’m carrying your child’ Kylo says, his low voice rough with want already ‘Now that I’m so swollen I can barely move, what are you going to do with me?’ He clutches Hux’s hand to his belly to emphasise as he lips at his earlobe, already working his collar open.

Hux bites down a whine at his words. He’s taunted Kylo about getting him pregnant before. He purrs in his ear what a whore he is, so eager for Hux’s cock inside him, makes him beg, as loudly as they both dare, to be bred. He loves those plush lips pleading, how Kylo blushes from his cheeks right down his neck and chest, because for all the horrendous things he’s done this is still thrillingly forbidden. ‘Well..’ Hux keeps his voice a practiced, even tone, sounding almost bored although he is anything but ‘It will all be over soon, love. You really are big now, only a few days until you’re due.’

‘But I want them out now. Please, Hux.’ Kylo whines, throwing Hux’s uniform tunic in thee vague direction of a chair and running the pads of his fingers over the waistband of his trousers, sending a hot prickle of desire up his spine. Far from the blushing innocent he likes to portray, Kylo knows exactly what he is doing, and will gleefully press every one of Hux’s buttons in a carefully practiced sequence.

‘Them? Oh…OH. Kylo, you clever thing.’ Hux croons, his thumb stroking reverently over his belly.

Kylo smiles ‘Twins. But they’re so heavy. None of my clothes fit me. It’s no good for me to wander the ship naked.’

Hux stumbles over his words. ‘Oh no. However pleasant the view might be for me..’ ‘You know what they say the best thing to bring on labour is though.’ Kylo trails one finger over the zip of Hux’s trousers and his already hard cock.

Hux can never resist teasing him. ‘No, I’m not sure I do. Of course, if there’s any assistance I can offer to make you more comfortable…’

Kylo blushes a little deeper, his cheeks already a rather pretty shade of crimson ‘Sex. To bring on the babies. Semen helps to um..’

‘Oh. So You’d have me fuck them out of you, would you?’ Hux tried to sound condescending even as Kylo is unzipping his trousers and palming his cock.

Kylo only moans in response, slipping his hand into Hux’s underwear, his rough thumb stroking the length of him impatiently.

‘Then you’d best get on all-fours.’ Hux murmurs in his ear.

Hux bends over him once Kylo’s positioned on his hands and knees on the bed, his cock pressed flush to the cleft of Kylo’s backside, his chest and belly against his warm, mole-speckled back. He cups his hand over his chest, lazily rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger. ‘Does that feel good, love? You must be so uncomfortable now, all full of milk. It’ll all be over soon, when they start feeding..’. ‘Oh yes..’ Kylo moans, his spine arching to press his chest against Hux’s hand. ‘P-please. You could release some of the pressure, you could suck..’ he babbles mindlessly into the pillow.

Hux hesitates for a second. Breastfeeding isn’t really something they’ve discussed. But he’s certainly not opposed to the idea, and if Kylo likes it..

‘You’d like that? Me sitting in your lap and suckling?’

‘You’d look so perfect. I want- Please, Hux.’ Kylo’s eyes are squeezed shut, he breaks up his sentences with each new heave of his ribs. He’s already so strung-out and wanting even though Hux has barely begun to touch him. Hux can feel his own heart thundering, arousal at each little twitch and moan and gasp prickling across his shoulders and back, trailing hot fingertips down his spine and pooling between his legs. Hux’s slim fingers stroke over his belly, imagining the fullness there, tracing a line from sternum to just below his navel, flicking the tip of his thumb over his belly button and imagining it protruding. He finally wraps his fingers around Kylo’s thick cock, drawing a whimper of pleasure from him.

‘Beautiful.’ Hux mumbles to the back of his neck, trailing gentle kisses down his spine as he moves away, fumbling for a bottle of lube he’s sure he left somewhere.

‘You’re sure you can take this? You’re already so full. So stretched..’ Hux finds this idea, Kylo’s belly straining against his clothes, his swollen nipples catching against his shirt, maybe the sexiest thing he can think of.

Kylo is in his head again, he can see all of this and he whines so damn needily, his hands curling into the sheets as Hux presses the first joint of a slicked finger into him.  


‘I can take it. I want to…’ Kylo gasps, half muffled by the pillow, whining at the building, burning pressure from the rest of his finger, pressed deep into him and then taken away too soon. ‘Oh please..’

‘I’m not sure..’ Hux considers, teasing the tip of his finger across the tight ring of muscle. 

‘I can! I just want them out of me, please!’ he begs, his hips bucking a little against Hux’s finger. Hux presses in two fingers, as slowly as he can, making Kylo feel the sweet stretch of each last joint, even as he shifts his hips and whimpers for more.

Kylo clutches at his belly, still mumbling pleas into the pillow as Hux fingers him open, his thick cock flushed and leaking beneath him, dripping precome onto the rumpled white sheets. He looks so gloriously debauched and desperate, and the knowledge that Hux can do this to him, can have this fearsome man whimpering and pleading on his knees, is a secret that he holds tight to his chest whenever they are apart. This is true power.

‘I can’t wait, want it..’ Kylo whines, just as Hux slightly changes the angle of his hand, brushing a fingertip over his prostate. ‘Nn-Ah! Fuck, Hux, Please!’

Hux takes his time slicking himself with lube, his other hand resting on Kylo’s hip. He hopes it appears more that he is intent on tormenting Kylo than that he will come embarrassingly quickly if he doesn’t draw this out a little. 

Kylo’s hand slides from his belly to his chest, rolling and pinching at his nipples in absence of Hux’s hand. He groans, deep and drawn-out as Hux presses into him. He feels dizzyingly close to orgasm already, and stops, fingers digging into Kylo’s narrow hips, closing his eyes. He can hear their ragged breathing and feel Kylo’s pulse, rapid and strong in the hollow of his hip. He’s so tight and warm, and so close and..

‘Imagine how you’ll look, when I’m finished with you.’ Hux says, lovingly stroking away the hair stuck to the back of Kylo’s neck. ‘Already carrying my child..flushed and swollen and panting.’ He shifts his hips on the last word. 

‘Fuck, Hux…’ Kylo half-sobs into the pillow, too overwhelmed to do anything except twist his fingers in the bedding and clutch at his belly. Hux sets a faster pace at this encouragement, nudging Kylo’s thighs further apart as his body arches over him. ‘What would people think? Marks from my teeth all over you and my come dripping down your thigh. Hardly becoming.’

‘They’d ah- know I was yours. All yours. You made me this way.’

Hux bites down a moan, it feels like his legs will barely hold him. He slumps over Kylo’s back, his cheek against the hot skin as his hand cups Kylo’s belly. ‘Mine. All mine, you gorgeous thing.’ He’s still so temptingly close. ‘Can I? Inside you?’ 

‘I-I need it. So full, it’s so heavy.’ 

‘And I suppose if this doesn’t work..’

‘You’ll have to do this again. M-make sure it stays in me. Until the babies come. And after that…after that you could breed me again. I want-’ The last words are lost to moans, Kylo’s hand working his cock hard beneath him. ‘Please, want it, I can’t..’  


Hux slips helplessly over the edge, feels like he’s falling as his body curls over Kylo’s, shivering and moaning obscenities into his sweat-slicked skin. Kylo orgasms a few seconds later, not loud, biting into the tender flesh above his thumb hard enough to leave marks the next day. With his ear against Kylo’s back, Hux can hear the low rumble of the moans Kylo tries to stifle, and he holds him as his powerful body arches and shivers, and then rests, boneless, the first couple of tears slipping down his cheek. 

Moving off of him, Hux gathers him close to his chest, stroking messy hair from his face. Kylo doesn’t explain and Hux doesn’t ask, just holds him in the hollow of his arms and brushes kisses into his hairline.

After a few minutes he tries to reassure him ‘If it upsets you, we don’t-’

‘It’s okay. I like it, I really do. It’s just a lot. Overwhelming, I guess.’

Hux just pulls him close, grateful of Kylo’s broad arms around his back. He doesn’t remember falling asleep. But it’s good to wake with Ren still there.


End file.
